


We Are Undone, Our Son

by Crabby_Scott



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8167910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crabby_Scott/pseuds/Crabby_Scott
Summary: Eliza is Alex & John's surrogate and today is the big day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> based on sugarandmemories's (on tumblr) au  
> (this is also a repost cos i was borrowing my bf's account before)

“Alexander, sit down,” John said, a laugh playing on his lips.

The couple had been waiting in the hospital for two hours now at least, though it felt like so much longer. The doctors would’ve let both of them stay in the room but in the last minuet, Eliza ushered them out keeping only Angelica and Peggy in the room. That had immediately set Alexander on edge.

“What if something goes wrong, John?” he asked for the hundredth time.

“We would’ve heard about it already if that was the case,” John sigh and reached out, catching Alexander’s hand in he own, “Please, dear, sit down?”

Alexander let out a shaky sigh and fell on to the waiting room couch. He dropped his head onto John’s shoulder and squeezed his hand. John squeezed back and the couple waited in silence. They didn’t know for how long. But eventually a doctor came out of the hallway, sweat gleaming on their forehead and grinning.

“Alright, you can come in now,” they gestured down to the room where the Schuyler sisters waited. Alexander bolted up, pulling John up with him. They practically ran down the hallway and halted. Alexander froze in front of the door, his hand shaking as it hovered over the handle. John’s hand closed over Alexander’s and the doorknob. The younger looked up at him and John offered him a small smile. Alexander smiled back and pressed the door opened.

“There you are!” Angelica’s voice boomed as they opened the door, “We almost thought you’d run off.”

“Angelica thought that,” Peggy said, “Eliza and I knew you’d stick around.”

“I’m sorry for kicking you out earlier,” Eliza said, looking extremely tired from where she sat on the bed holding a small, blue bundle, “I just got panicked and—“

“We understand, Liza,” John said, smiling softly.

“Is,” Alexander took a step forward, “Can—“

“Yes, of course,” Eliza shifted and sat up more, offering the bundle up to Alexander. He took it gently, as if just touching it wrong would break it. Break him.

Alexander let out the smallest sound of surprise looking down at the baby in his arms. John wrapped his arms around his waist and looked down at their son. He buried his face, hiding his tears in Alexander’s hair.

“So, uhm,” Peggy said quietly, “What’s his name?”

“Phillip,” Alexander said with a small, tearful laugh, “His name is Phillip.”


End file.
